


Dump

by SaintCrane



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, a/b/o dynamics, not proper grammar, this is pretty trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintCrane/pseuds/SaintCrane
Summary: i write trashy fanfics in my notes so to prevent anyone from seeing it i shall post them here





	Dump

Jun was tired. Not just the regular, went through a tough work out and ready to crash workout. This was bone deep exhaustion he was sure anybody could notice. But no one did. Which didnt surprise him. As an omega, many people didnt bother even glancing in his direction. He was below even the dirt beneath their shoes, with no need for mercy or even pity. The ones who did take notice thought of him as property, or some fuck toy or some other twisted thing. He was fucking sick of it. He always fought back, but not even he could do anything if the Alpha used his voice to force sexual favors out of him. Which means they couldnt get any without forcing someone, which he always threw at them. Always threw insults, whatever. But one day, that changed. 

He was limping his way back to his home, if he could even call it that. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he saw a group of people standing so close to basically was his nest, which made him feel hot anger, his eyes rimming blue, ready to knock all the fuckers out. When he got close enough to listen to what they were saying, and close enough to smell them, he got confused. He could smell a mixture of all three dynamics, the most definitely pack scent they all shared smelling like a mixture of flowers and a musky scent mixed with honey. He shook his head and focused on their voices, not their very delicious scent. The first voice he heard was a low, soothing, rumbling voice from what seemed to be an alpha. “How do you think the omega is living here?”  
A beta, he believed, was the one who answered this time. “Id assume he doesnt live much at all.” Jun felt a possessive growl build in his throat, because how dare they come so close to his nest and talking about him like he was nothing. One of the omegas in the back whirled around, eyes darting around until they settled on Juns slowly advancing form. He slapped the back of the alpha next to him and pointed, everyone else slowly turning around. Jun continued to growl, moving around the group to his nest. All eyes were on him, before the alpha that first spoke said, “we mean no harm, Omega.” Jun didnt exactly buy it but his growl softened and he became a tiny bit less guarded, hoping he wasnt making the wrong choice. One of the omegas, a cute, chubby cheeked one at that, stepped forward, letting out some small trills of comfort. Jun let out a small trill of his own, except his wasnt as clear, the trill cutting off at times due to disuse. He could see the eyes of the others soften at the sound before a higher pitched, slightly angelic, he thought to himself, spoke up. “Honey, why dont you come with us? My name is Jeonghan, what about you?” Juns eyes focused on a blonde haired male standing next to the deep-voiced alpha. Jun had been keeping his eyes lowered enough to see what the men looked like, but when the blonde spoke to him, he lifted them up. When their eyes met, Jun felt a pain he certainly never felt before, but also a warmth that covered the pain enough to only have him let out a sharp gasp. The blondes eyes widened and slapped the alpha next to him. Jun snapped his eyes to the movement and looked the alpha in the eyes, teeth baring just a bit because although he had deducted the blonde was an omega, his wolf was ranting in his head ‘mine’ but was cut off when it returned when he locked eyes on the alpha, his face going slack. He let out a small whine when he looked over all their faces, and getting the same feeling. He could hear rumbling through the group, but could only pick up the blondes voice. “Hes the last one. I cant believe it.” Jun felt his eyes started to get blurry, and he felt like his heat may have begun, but he didnt dwell on that fact as his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.


End file.
